


假命題

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 通常來說金建學是對和誰同房沒什麼意見的，但如果可以他會想避開金英助，只不過表面上表現出來要解釋又太麻煩，他不是擅長想藉口的人。而要是真的不幸沒有被其他人要求一起或是抽籤抽到，那就只能把命運交給金英助的興致了。「走吧？」金英助搭上金建學的肩，心情看起來明顯愉悅，嘴巴抿起來彎彎的像極了貓嘴。這樣看來他今天八成是砧板上的魚了。金建學想。
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Kim Geonhak | Leedo
Kudos: 11





	假命題

**Author's Note:**

> *金英助x金建學，빵도  
> *沒什麼營養的打炮文
> 
> 在選relationships的時候只有31沒有13不禁思考我又幹了什麼好事

到底是血氣方剛廿餘歲男性群體會有的話題。  
「你們覺得英助哥喜歡波霸美女還是小鳥依人？」  
「……這是什麼鬼問題？」  
李抒澔把玩著手中的青蛙包包，漫不經心的辯解，「不是嘛，就突然想到。訪談也有可能問理想型之類的問題不是嗎？」  
「才不會用那麼露骨的問法吧！」呂煥雄吐槽道。  
忙內倒是很認真地分析加入，「我投小鳥依人一票，英助哥感覺很喜歡小小的東西，而且不是很常抱煥雄哥嗎？」  
「那不是因為呂煥雄矮所以好上手嗎？」  
「呀李建熙！」  
98line打鬧起來，越飄越遠的話題也隨著當事人歸隊而不了了之，雖然他們突然的鬧騰還是讓沒有參與到話題的金英助很是摸不著頭緒。

巡演期間的房間分配沒有固定的分法，大部分時間大家都依心情隨便分組，或是猜拳抽籤等隨機辦法，除了有段時間忙內line忒愛黏在一塊兒，隊內年紀越長的哥哥們基本上都是沒什麼所謂的。  
「所以今天我跟你一起囉？」  
金建學看著群組的抽籤系統截圖，聳聳肩，「看來是這樣沒錯。」  
通常來說金建學是對和誰同房沒什麼意見的，但如果可以他會想避開金英助，只不過表面上表現出來要解釋又太麻煩，他不是擅長想藉口的人。而要是真的不幸沒有被其他人要求一起或是抽籤抽到，那就只能把命運交給金英助的興致了。  
「走吧？」金英助搭上金建學的肩，心情看起來明顯愉悅，嘴巴抿起來彎彎的像極了貓嘴。  
這樣看來他今天八成是砧板上的魚了。金建學想。

他們是用完晚餐才回的飯店，所以到了房間放好行李就差不多可以洗洗睡了。到達的第一天大半時間都用在交通，然後是吃飯，一天下來金建學還沒執行他的鍛鍊日課，於是讓金英助先去洗，在睡覺前爭取時間運動。  
做完第三組的時候浴室的水聲停下來，拉門輪子打開的聲音在身後滾動，過沒幾秒金建學就被從身後抱住，赤腳踩在飯店地毯上果然是沒聲音的。  
「哥，我滿身是汗，你剛洗完澡。」  
「沒關係，我很習慣建學的味道了。」  
才不是你習不習慣的問題咧。金建學覺得好氣又好笑，那扒在他身上的手已經開始不安分起來。是福不是禍，是禍躲不過。「這樣哥剛剛為什麼要洗啊？」  
金英助無辜地眨眨眼，「給建學運動的時間啊，我很喜歡，很性感。」  
金建學放棄認真跟金英助對話，只是後來是因為沒有餘裕說話了。那雙手慢條斯理地將他身上那件薄薄的背心掀起來，卻遲遲沒有整件拔掉，布料被掀在胸部和鎖骨之間的地方，肌肉以錯誤的方式被揉捏著。金建學覺著好像比運動還要喘，「還要在地上嗎？」  
金英助似乎十分迷戀金建學的胸肌處，直至移動到床上都還在舔吻，牙尖幾度想留下痕跡都被金建學及時的阻止了，「這些地方會被看到。」  
「這裡不會吧？」金英助說著，輕輕含住了因為不斷的撩弄而早已有些挺立的乳珠，牙齒將咬未咬的打磨著，壓上一些濕潤卻不成型的凹痕，唾沫塗在皮膚表面受空調的風一吹特別涼，整體更加刺激神經了。  
「就這麼喜歡這樣嗎，哥？」明明是男人的肌肉，又不是乳房，金建學都有點迷惑自己為什麼要這樣鍛鍊，好像反倒來陷害到自己了。想起白天其他人討論的話題，表情又更加微妙。  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
「不……沒事。」  
今天被排擠在外的次數是不是太多了呢？金英助不滿地狠咬了一下金建學胸口側邊的一塊，充血泛紅的齒痕一點點的擴散著刺痛感，金建學止不住的嘶了聲，痛楚逼了點生理性的淚水出來，「哥是狗嗎？」  
「是貓咪喔。」說著還作勢齜牙裂嘴了番，逗得金建學忍俊不住，對方還是不樂意，正打算再咬一個印出來，金建學纏不過他，舉雙手投降。  
「他們今天在猜哥喜歡波霸美女還是小鳥依人的類型。」  
「我？為什麼背著我討論這種事啊？」  
金建學無辜地看著他，他可沒有參與這個話題，畢竟以他和金英助的關係，去討論這種話題總感覺把自己牽扯進去了，不免覺得尷尬。雖然他壓根不覺得自己會是金英助的任何一點理想型同類，想起來有點噁心。  
「那你覺得我喜歡什麼。」  
金建學想回答不知道，也不感興趣。但金英助好像也沒有要讓他競猜的意思。一直捲在胸上的衣服被拉起一角塞進他嘴裡，示意他叼著。金英助最後留戀地吻了他兩胸間凹陷的地方，沒忍住留了個吻痕，這下要是金建學再穿那件領口大開的內襯，就不敢保證會不會被看到了。思及此金英助還是挺滿意的。  
金建學含著布料嗚咽著抗議，對方讓他放開衣角後卻也沒讓他有說話的空隙，漫長的吻如沉入海中，渾身輕飄飄地又幾近窒息。  
金英助好不容易放過他，手撫著他的臉滑過五官，調笑地說：「我啊，既喜歡大胸部，也喜歡小巧可愛的樣子。」

飯店的方便之處在於都備有必要的道具。拉開床頭的抽屜是套子和潤滑劑，旁邊總還擺著一本聖經，金英助每每看著總覺得格外滑稽。金建學不知道金英助又在笑些什麼，只覺得他這樣心情大好的樣子往往都是他要受罪的時候，分神間一根手指已經擠了進來，金英助只用一隻手替他擴張，另一隻手則不太認真地撫弄金建學的根部，但即便是這樣隨意地撩弄，他也早就因為先前的各種作弄和接吻搞得起了反應，這時候金英助再那樣碰他也只是明擺著給他找難受而已。  
只是他老是被相同的伎倆讓金英助攥在手裡，想想就氣餒，卻總是沒得脫逃。

金英助進入的時候拖長了節奏，每一吋增加上的肌膚相親都能磨出金建學低低的吟聲。金建學做愛的時候總是非常努力讓自己不要發出聲音，太難為情了，不管是正在被金英助上還是自己因為愉悅而發出那種聲音的事實他都不想面對，小巧的嘴被抿成了一直線，只在受不住的時候微微張口喘氣。  
金英助的確因為他的忍耐而折損了一些成就感，但看見他這樣努力克制的樣子卻又覺得可愛得不行，便更賣力的捉弄他了。金建學從以前就說他這點變態，越是被拒絕越是積極興奮，也或許就是他這樣的消極應付更激起了金英助的征服慾。  
快感層疊累積到一個程度時每一下操弄都像是在一點點將理智線鋸斷，也就是這時金建學會開始洩漏一點聲音，有低音的喘，也有被攻到點上時稍微昂揚的聲音，金英助這時是愛極了金建學嗓音的多變，頂弄著不時說些下流的問句，例如捧上金建學的胸肌擠壓揉捏，發達的肌肉被往中間集中擠出了深深的一條溝，「你說，不知道這裡能不能夾住我呢？」  
金建學是沒辦法回答的，心理層面和狀況使然，只能紅著一張很困擾的臉，至多併著覺得荒唐的表情斷斷續續罵他。  
金英助結束的時候金建學卻還沒高潮。金英助將套子摘下來打了個結，卻沒有要移步浴室的樣子，擺明要看金建學怎麼處理，金建學還想去浴室卻被金英助抓住了，因為不想浪費力氣跟金英助糾纏，最後索性放棄地坐在床上自己撫慰自己。金英助看著看著，便繞到他身後環抱住他，氣息吐在金建學耳邊，手又開始把玩他的胸肉，金建學禁不住這樣的刺激，本來也就瀕臨邊界，於是很快射了出來，卻很不妙的發現後面好像又有什麼東西抵著了。  
「幫幫我嗎？去浴室。」

隔天的行程以訪談為主。問題雖多，卻也都是差不多的形式了，幾乎已經是機械式的回答。  
有趣的是，昨天李抒澔瞎提起的問題到真的以婉轉的形式被拋了出來，理想型這種能輕易勾起粉絲興趣的問題果然不可避免。  
金英助靦靦地笑了笑，眼角餘光瞄到看起來有點精神出走的某人，不過泛紅的耳尖卻騙不了人。  
「要說的話，覺得容易害羞的人滿可愛的吧。」  



End file.
